Conventional workstations exist which have a work surface that is height adjustable, either manually or using an electric motor, to accommodate particular tasks, to accommodate switching between standing and sitting postures, and/or to accommodate users of different heights. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,441 to Burdi et al. discloses a motorized height adjustable table that includes two drive assemblies and a controller for canceling out the difference in height displacement between the two drive assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 7,412,931 discloses a desk assembly that includes a counterbalanced height adjustment mechanism that is operated by a hand crank for adjusting the height of the work surface. These types of workstations are not easily relocated to accommodate transport, installation, changing work space needs, or for placement into storage. After the initial assembly, these types of workstations require a large foot print both in use and in storage and require significant time and effort to disassemble. In addition, these types of workstations do not take into consideration the need to supply electrical power and/or communications via cables to items stored on or within the workstation.
Conventional workstations exist that are collapsible in order to provide workstations that are transportable to accommodate changing work place needs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,044 to Biggel et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,588 to Biggel et al. discloses a collapsible workstation that includes hingedly attached walls and foldable work surfaces. While these types of workstations are configured for transportation, they are one size fits all and are not adjustable once assembled to accommodate particular tasks or to accommodate users of different heights. In addition, even when in the collapsed condition for transport, these workstations still require a large amount of space during storage and transportation.